gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:TheAnonim13
Idąc śladem Texela - na niepodpisane wiadomości nie odpowiadam. ' Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na 'Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Texel (dyskusja) 08:09, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Edycje Mogę się spytać, co wyrabiasz na stronach innych użytkowników? 08:19, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Mulitkonta Nie baw się w przenosiny tak ochoczo, ponieważ takie ciągłe tworzenie nowych kont, których właścicielem jest jedna osoba, może nie spodobać się administracji i skutkować blokadą na wszystkich Twoich "tworach". Mam nadzieję, że wyraziłem się jasno. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:32, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) :Multikonta tworzy się nie "bo ja mam taki kaprys", tylko z ważnych powodów. Poza tym, nazwę użytkownika jednorazowo może zmienić członek globalnej administracji (klik). Stworzenie kolejnego multikonta bez skonsultowania się z administracją na kanale IRC zakończy się dwutygodniową blokadą na "głównym" koncie i wiecznym banem na pozostałych. Texel (dyskusja) 16:05, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) WCTR My używamy tylko w pełni sprawdzonych źródeł, najlepiej oficjalnych od Rockstara. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:13, wrz 5, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Linki do innych wersji językowych dodajemy poniżej kategorii. To, co zrobiłeś, wynika prawdopodobnie z używania przez Ciebie trybu wizualnego. Najlepiej by było, abyś przeszedł na Nowoczesną skórkę, oczywiście do niczego nie zmuszam. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:25, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Zmieniłeś jednak ich kolejność, nie wiem po co. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 13:46, wrz 8, 2013 (UTC) Jednoczenie Rodzin Dla Twej informacji: zdjęcia z poradnika BradyGames również są uważane za przecieki (w końcu zawierają opis praktycznie całej gry, łącznie z zakończeniami fabuły), a do 17 września takich informacji nie tolerujemy. Texel (dyskusja) 17:50, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) :Klik. Chwilowo strona nie wiem czemu jest niedostępna, więc dałem link do kopii strony Google'a. Jedyne 15 dolarów bez centa. Texel (dyskusja) 18:19, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Szczerze to nie wiem, bo nie posiadam Xboxa 360, tylko PS3. Texel (dyskusja) 18:46, wrz 12, 2013 (UTC) Ataki personalne Jeśli chce się uniknąć takich spoilerów, robi się wakacje od wiki. Nie atakujemy innych użytkowników, szczególnie w wulgarny sposób, niezależnie od tego, co zrobili. Texel (dyskusja) 07:33, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) :Dla twojej informacji: akurat ten wyciek pojawił się już 24 albo 25 sierpnia, a u nas zamieszczano go już 3 albo 4 razy. Texel (dyskusja) 08:05, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) Z-Type Podałeś szczątkowe informacje o występowaniu tego auta w V, więc Twe edycje cofnąłem. Trzeba by więcej napisać, to że w GTA V występuje już przynajmniej jeden wandal dał mi do zrozumienia, ale nic poza tym... ;/ Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 18:46, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Niko Bellic Lepiej nie dopuszczaj brata do GTA Wiki ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:58, wrz 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bez tematu Tak się wtrącę - ten błąd występuje od zawsze w IE (a przynajmniej jego starszych wersjach). Widzę, że używasz Chrome, jednak radziłby Ci mimo tego sprawdzić, czy to samo dzieje się w innych przeglądarkach (Firefoxie, czy Operze). 15:31, paź 10, 2013 (UTC) "nie wiadomo nic o tym, czy ich zabił. równie dobrze możliwe jest to, że zrobili se spaghetti". Właśnie nie, Trevor ich zabił. Niby czemu nie pojawili się później w grze. Gdyby gdzieś wyjechali to Wade o tym by się dowiedział ( Chodzi mi o Floydzie ) --♦THollow300♦ (dyskusja) 20:21, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Przypisy Zauważyłem, że miałeś mały problem z przypisami w artykule Terry Thorpe. Jeżeli przypisy nie działają, napisz na dole strony . --CJ101-TG | CO?! 18:13, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) San Vice To to jeszcze wisi? W sumie to nie wiem, po co. Trzeba to będzie na IRC-u omówić i w razie czego usunąć albo zrobić z tym coś pożytecznego (na przykład to co proponujesz). Texel (dyskusja) 08:51, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hola, hola. Trzeba to omówić ze wszystkimi i zrobić to, co zadecyduje większość. Ja osobiście jestem przeciw opisywaniu modów do gier z serii, ale inni mogą mieć inne zdanie. Na razie wstrzymaj się. Texel (dyskusja) 09:14, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Game informer Nie czytałeś, nie ;)? Oni nie zgadywali, oni wiedzieli, bo R* im powiedział. 13:54, paź 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monobook Co masz na myśli pisząc "na mojej własnej wiki z mojej skórki został wiadomy efekt, a w rozszerzeniach każe mi przejść na skórkę "Wikia""? —tomta1 [✉] 07:14, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) :Jeśli masz na myśli stronę Specjalna:Rozszerzenia wiki (czy jakoś tak, nie pamiętam), to wystarczy na końcu jej adresu dodać ?useskin=, wówczas strona otworzy się w Oasisie, jednak Twe preferencje pozostaną takie same (tak samo jest z każdą inną stroną). 08:44, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) ::A, OK, chodzi Ci o kreator motywu. Nie jest on dostępny dla Monobooka, wszystko w nim musisz zmienić przez MediaWiki:Monobook.css używając CCS-u. 08:52, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) :::tomta upiększył zwykłego Monobooka używając podanej wyżej strony i swych umiejętności CSS-owych ;). 08:56, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Niestety nie. 09:02, paź 27, 2013 (UTC) Tja: Odnośnie tego użytkownika to się z tobą zgodzę. Nie można cośz tym zrobić?? ŁUKASZ 10 (dyskusja) 14:01, paź 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sonny Forelli: A True Story Kategorie oddziela się z reguły od tekstu. Tak na marginesie: czemu ciągle przenosisz kategorie pod interwiki? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:44, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) No trudno. Najwyżej ciągle będę nabijał edycje poprawiając po Tobie. Tomta1 miał ustawić Nowoczesną skórkę dla wszystkich userów (przynajmniej tak wróbelki ćwierkają, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli), ale jest jak widać. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 14:48, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Quiz na profilu Jaka jest odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie :P? Już na nim wymiękłem. 17:28, lis 3, 2013 (UTC) Błąd w quizie W pytaniu szóstym Jaki jest '''jedyny' znany członek Rodziny Forelli, jaki nie został zabity w grze?'' jest błąd, bo jest dwóch żyjących Forellich - Giorgio Forelli i Franco Forelli. Wichrolit (dyskusja) 17:22, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Niedopatrzenie z mojej strony. Wichrolit (dyskusja) 17:47, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Ron Jakowski Ron pośmiertnie wysyła do nas wiadomość? To miałeś na myśli? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:35, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Ale to nie wynika z ciekawostki przez Ciebie zamieszczonej. Może ujmij to jakoś inaczej. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:43, lis 9, 2013 (UTC) Dyskusja Alawara85 Nie zapominaj o utworzeniu nowej wiadomości, gdy rozpoczynasz nowy temat. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:38, lis 13, 2013 (UTC) Mikey De Santa Nie przesadzaj. To jego sprawa, co ma na swojej stronie użytkownika. Dopóki nie obraża to nikogo (tak jak np. strona użytkownika Osama bin Laden!, czy podpis GTA Mastera), niech sobie będzie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:44, lis 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Nazwa misji Tak, chcę powiedzieć że to przypadek. Tak samo jak mamy kilka Hot Wheels, kilka Payback i tak dalej. A misje praktycznie nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego (no, prócz "zjednoczenia/połączenia"). Texel (dyskusja) 17:58, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) Franklin Franklin urodził się w 1988 roku, na nawet tą liczbe na rejestracji obok inicjałów, więc nie wiem dlaczego anulowałeś moją edycje i skąd się wziął w ogóle rok 1993. : P Re: Los Santos Raz dwa zrobię w Notatniku, ale opisy dzielnic zostawie wam :P Jak widnieje na moim profilu, pojawiam się, gdy planuje remont artykułu np. właśnie Los Santos z GTA V. — Pitee k 18:04, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Długaśna odsiadka O "innych bzdetach" napisałem w opisie zmian, pracuję nad tym. "Tuto" to przeoczenie, poprawione. Rewert to nie edycja. Dziękuję. :) Texel (dyskusja) 17:05, lis 28, 2013 (UTC) Nie usunąłem, tylko przekopiowałem. Sekcja z ciekawostkami związanymi z Lamarem już była, Ty zaś utworzyłeś jeszcze jedną w której dodałeś ciekawostkę o Lamarze jako protagoniście. Chyba nie ma sensu żeby były 2 takie same sekcje ? ^^ Lamar Nie usunąłem, tylko przekopiowałem. Sekcja z ciekawostkami związanymi z Lamarem już była, Ty zaś utworzyłeś jeszcze jedną w której dodałeś ciekawostkę o Lamarze jako protagoniście. Chyba nie ma sensu żeby były 2 takie same sekcje ? ^^ pan.budyn (dyskusja) North Yankton Pełnoletność chyba zobowiązuje, by nie komentować niczym gimbus, prawda? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:16, gru 19, 2013 (UTC) Moim zdaniem był. Ale może to tylko moja opinia. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:02, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) The Panopticon A szablon nawigacji to po co usunąłeś? O przestawianiu interwiki już nie będę wspominał. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:39, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Rzekomo używasz Nowoczesnej skórki. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:42, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie pamiętam, gdzie i kiedy napisałeś. Czyli zapewniasz mi stałe źródło edycji w przenoszeniu interwiki pod kategorie :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:48, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Angels of Death Można wiedzieć, po co było to przenoszenie? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:02, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Takie zmiany konsultuj z administracją. Zmieniłem na nazwę pierwotną z polecenia Tomty1. Wejdź na kanał, jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć od niego, czemu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:09, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Safari na dzielni Po co zmieniasz w artykule safari na dzielni z rodziny z chamberlain na rodziny uniwersum hd? RaFFF (dyskusja) 15:35, sty 8, 2014 (UTC) Pawn Shop Lombard, to miejsce, gdzie zastawia się różne przedmioty za pieniądze: telefony, pralki, lodówki... teściową :-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:36, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) Hotknife i prostytutki Za zwrócenie uwagi na plik dziękuję, ale co do artykułu o "córach Koryntu" zgodzić się nie mogę. To, że większość dzieciaków na podwórkach krzyczy o robieniu loda, nie znaczy że musimy to aprobować i nie dawać ostrzeżenia w artykule, gdzie między innymi jest mowa o masturbacji i seksie oralnym. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:15, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Czarny z irokezem Osoba na zdjęciu jest prawdopodobnie Arabem, czyli mimo wszystko przedstawicielem rasy białej. To tak na marginesie. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:37, sty 13, 2014 (UTC)